Deet/Relationships
The relationships of Deet in The Dark Crystal. Relationships Family Deet's fathers are Lath'N and Mitjan and her younger brother is named Bobb'N is Deet's younger brother. Deet is very protective of her parents and Bobb'N, loving them dearly, shown when she begged the threaders controlling her family, Deet begged the Arathim to release her family from their control. She regretted leaving the caves. Romance Rian Rian is Deet's primary love interest and they meet in "What Was Sundered and Undone" when she encountered him in the woods after he shortly escapes from Maudra Fara and his father Ordon. Deet was inspired by Rian with a scheme to free her friend, Hup. They become close over their course of their adventures, becoming both protective of and supportive of one another. She arrives near the end of the fight between SkekMal, Rian, and Ordon. Deet comforted Rian after his father fell into the Gobbles with skekMal, until skekMal miraculously launches out of the Gobbles and snatches Rian away. Apart from being friends, they both have romantic feelings for each other, but see it as a friendship. However, their friends, Brea and Hup can tell that they have romantic feelings for each other. Friends Hup Hup first met Hup when he saved her from an Arathim that was going to attack her in her sleep. The two hit it off right away when Deet thanks him for saving her life and together, they joined when Deet went to warn the All-Maudra of the Darkening and Hup wanted to become a Paladin which Deet respected. He became very protective of her, especially coming to her aid when two Stonewood Gelfling were mean to her and willingly stood in front of Deet when the Hunter came. Brea Being the only girls of the main trio, Deet and Brea became friends when they met each other in the Dream Space. When Brea's mother was killed, Deet immediately went to comfort Brea as she sobbed. She later helped Brea mourn her mother's death by suggesting they give a proper farewell ceremony for Mayrin . It is shown that Brea and Deet soon love each other like sisters, and become protective of each other, as Deet worried as SkekMal kidnapped Brea. However, she and Brea had a happy reunion at Stone-in-the-Wood. After Deet used the darkening and saved the Gelfling, Brea felt they owed Deet. Aughra Deet first became aware of Aughra when she experienced her in a Gelfling. She didn't know who the woman in her vision was until Argot informed her that the woman was Mother Aughra of Thra. She soon came to respect the old woman, even becoming one of Aughra's champions to save Thra from the Skeksis. She called her "Gentle Deet." SkekGra and UrGoh Deet was terrified of SkekGra at first due to him being a Skeksis. However, when it was revealed that he was a good Skeksis, she immediately began comfortable around him. She was also in awe when she first met UrGoh, his kind being something she and her friends had never been before. She was the only one of the Gelfling and Hup to actually like their performance, and promised that they would be reunited again, and that the Skeksis' rule would end. Deet later left Hup to be taken care of by the two. Argot Argot cares for Deet as a grandmother does a granddaughter, especially helping her when Deet was wounded. She also appears to be the only one besides Deet's family to know her full name, which is Deethra. Argot put most of her trust in Deet, sending her to personally warn the All-Maudra of the Darkening. Enemies SkekMal Deet had a deadly encounter with SkekMal, who was responsible for the death of Ordon and later kidnapping Rian. She later stood in between Rian and SkekMal, but he had managed to distract her by wounding Hup, who also stepped into protect her. After he attemtped to kill Rian, Deet panicked when she saw SkekMal had taken him prisoner. SkekLach SkekLach was one of the Skeksis whom Deet personally killed. However, she only did so in an effort to protect her friends. Deet possibly felt guilty for killing SkekLach, because that meant she also killed his Mystic counterpart as well. SkekSo Deet seems to have the most animosity with SkekSo because he was the mastermind behind everything; including the Darkening. Later, SkekSo unleashed the Darkening on Deet and her friends, causing her to take in the darkening and chanelling it against the Skeksis to protect her friends and family. In one of Deet's visions, it was foretold that she will one day sit upon that throne he owns and presumably will see Deet as a threat to his reign. Category:Relationships